


【錘綠】Boyfriend Shirt

by Anstrid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 是給瓦瓦2019年的生賀又名為 : 四次Thor贈予Bruce衣裳，一次Bruce回禮!!真的特別感恩認識了瓦這樣可愛又善解人意的女孩，什麼事都可以聊，生活上的苦惱、開心跟激動的時刻都有妳分享，真實地同哭同笑，感謝妳出現在我的生命中啊(抱住)，手沒有妳那麼巧做出精美豐富、令人眼前一亮的禮物(我給跪)!只能用我惟一會做的事--寫文來給妳當生賀! 一起嗑邪教的快樂!(被鐵拖走鞭打)! 不管! 錘綠也REAL! HHHHHHHHHHH!! 超期待下次再面基!! 快點約起來吧~~~!





	1. 上

三次Thor贈予Bruce衣裳，一次Bruce回禮的故事

 

(上) 

  
1

－－他睡去了。

  
Thor沿路跟飞船上的臣民拥抱致意，不忘留意着Banner的踪影，结果在船尾发动机旁一个隐闭的角落找到了蜷缩的他。

那个阴暗寒冷的死角彷彿专为他而设，三边的墙壁恰巧胁挟着头顶跟脚尖，甚至没有多余空位。

他就如此静静地、呼吸均匀地沉睡着，泛青的嘴唇、灰败的身躯及残破裤子，看起来就像一团娇小、与世无争的尘埃，要把自己缩小，一直缩小，埋到宇宙洪荒的沙砾中去。

Thor不太喜欢这种想法，他甩甩头，嘶啦一声扯下刚系上的鲜红披风，覆盖好友身上，还要帮他掖一下衣角，故意压在手肘下方。

他在黑白的画面添上「神」来之笔的鲜色调，看上去亲和多了，彷彿Banner的脸色也映得更亮。

 

Thor用最轻的力度与姿态，交叠双腿盘坐在他身边，背倚在船壁，放松紧绷了一世纪的肌肉，才发现全身上下酸痛得要命。

毕竟他们刚打了一场史诗式的胜仗，摧毁了自己的家园，但是救回了万千黎民，而他很确定这得来不易的一切，当中必然要算Banner一大份功劳。

 

......说起来，他跟这位Friend from work 在地球从来都没什么熟稔的机会。

他生于神话，而Banner是科学家，这很能够说明一些事情——他俩从头到脚尖都没有共通之处。

印象中Banner总是对所有人保持距离，彬彬有礼，把内心的想法过滤很多层才筛选出最精准的建议，噢没错，他从不说废话，对自己的掌控度比切割最纯净的钻石还要严谨，这代表他也从不容许自己喝醉，无疑失去了跟Thor沟通的一种重要语言。每次他试探性向博士举杯，也只能换来一个倖倖然的拒绝微笑，自讨没趣；非要比的话，他以前还更喜欢直来直往、热衷摔东西的Hulk，因为跟绿大个交手爽快利落，可以完全放弃脑袋。

但是在Sakaar，他首次看到博士像被剥开硬壳的脆弱动物般，赤裸裸地暴露出惶恐、慌乱等情绪，甚至有点神经兮兮、语无伦次，那么直白。

Banner害怕被Hulk困在「后车厢」永不见天日，每丝眉目神态都透露着不愿意，让他很想按住那瘦薄的肩头，传递扎实力量，让他知道「没事的，有我在，我们会撑过去的。」

 

岂料最终，却是这个稍为陌生、惊惶的人类用那绝命一跃来向他说 ** **「没事的，有我在」**** 。

他知道，受幅射变成绿色怪物并非Banner所愿，加入Avengers也有点迫于无奈，但是在危急存亡一瞬，早已深埋在他血液的勇敢与悲天悯人，还是义无反顾地破壳而出，历经多年磨难，提炼出不平凡的灵魂。

这么痛苦的人，却蕴藏如此伟大而温柔的力量。  
他对这个帮忙拯救了他的子民、累得睡成虾米状的男人肃然起敬。

 

Thor勾起如释重负的微笑。  
以往总觉得那些科学家脑子围绕着繁复的数字，不知道阴沉地待在实验室整天打什么坏主意。  
但是Banner不同，他那圆圆的脑袋中打的全都是好主意。

 

此时Korg走近，想说什么，先让Thor的噤声手势阻止了，只好无奈地耸耸肩走开，他身上一颗小石子滚落，在快要撃落地面前被Thor眼明手快接住了。

「呼～」心中松口气，Thor维持原来的坐姿，转动着手中满布棱角的粗糙石屑，眼皮愈来愈重。

 

Banner那平静得连呼吸都轻悄、彷似不想打扰世界的睡相，令凝视他的人也不知不觉被牵进梦乡。

他放弃抵抗，缓缓闭上眼睛，歪头睡着了。

 

2

－－他受伤了。

Thor走进复仇者大厦后方的森林。  
听说这整片区域被Stark买下了，打算用来研究及开发清洁能源，但是Thanos来了，全宇宙生物的行事历都被撃得粉碎，塞满了哀悼跟痛悲。  
地球一半的人口灰飞烟灭，他的家族被赶尽杀绝，决意走进一片废林、放弃自我，听上去是个不错的计划。

 

庆幸他还没有绝望到这地步。  
他是来找那个还没有放弃自己，却要努力驱逐「自我」的老友。

 

迈过两小时的歧岖山路，Thor终于依循着一股强得令人欲恶的金属锈气，在及膝废草堆中找到Banner。

那里故意开辟了一块中央的圆地， 好友蹲坐一棵丑陋白化的枯树前，瑟瑟发抖着痛哼。  
仔细看树皮上被溅上不少血迹......

 

Thor叹口气，不禁思考: 如果Stark在，他会说什么?

但自己又不像Stark巧舌如簧，只能依靠最坦率的身体语言。

 

他象是怕惊动猎物般轻声步近，一步一脚印，囉嗦的碎碎唸犹如符咒护体，「嘿，Nat四处在找你， 她做了你爱吃的松饼，快要放凉了，凉了就会变硬，硬了就没那么好吃...」，顺利地靠近Banner身边。

 

Banner彷彿进入了游离的状态，茫然望向他，又像瞳孔中映不出任何真正事物，嘴唇微张，开合好久却没说出一个字。

 

「是我，Thor.」他张开双手，指尖向天，挤出难看的笑容，其实他没有任何微笑的心情。

 

Banner右手握着一把从厨房偷来的刀，刀刃沾满红色，牵连着未及擦干的血肉。

他的T-shirt、短裤都被浸泡得看不出原来的颜色，而露出来的肌肤每隔几厘米便有一道深可见骨的刀口，一些干涸了，一些还泊泊流着温热的血，彷彿刚从血海打捞出来似的。

 

他逮到他时，这个男人正准备将刀子插向嘴唇，幸好他来得及阻止。

Cap警告过他，即使幸运找到Banner，也有可能面对「不是那么平和的画面」，说他绝对不是在做瑜伽。  
但当真正看到Banner毫无底线地自虐，视觉的冲撃力还是让身经百战的Thor不寒而栗、呼吸急促，心脏伴随疼痛跟不忍猛烈收缩。

 

「早安。」  
Banner终于回过神来，非常平静，缓缓用T-Shirt下摆抹干净刀子，向他递来刀柄，扯起嘴角说道「你们急用水果刀吗?」

Thor忙不迭把刀接过来，控制自己不往好友脸颊那直线裂开的伤口猛瞧。

「看来我们的老友还是不肯出来?」

 

Banner说他已经足够愤怒，Hulk还是不愿意现身，所以他得利用痛觉作为刺激，必要时甚至使出生命威胁唤出绿巨人，而团队无人能说服这倔强的男人。

Thor曾在飞船上眼睁睁看着Thanos打得Hulk毫无还撃之力，他们都心知肚明，即使最后一役中有Hulk的助力，战果也相差无几。

  
但是Banner说: 也许呢，当时若Hulk能把Thanos打响指的时间拖慢一秒也好，可能会有新的转机。  
也许我们明天就找到他的藏身之处，把失去的一切夺回来。

Thor也想说:也许只要我将斧头砍向那恶魔的头，现在大家就能快乐热闹地享用早餐，Banner会拿着水果刀切橘子，而不是在割开自己。

这个世界最残忍不在毁灭，而是在于后续永无止尽的痛苦与追悔。

 

「回去吧。」

Banner跄踉几步，气若游丝，Thor急忙迎上去，扶着颤抖的肩膀，掌心传来血腥的黏腻，让他全身每条神经自那位置开始抽痛起来。

 

Banner气力耗尽，顺着这个姿势，将额头倚在他的胸膛休息，好半晌没有动。

Thor也全身僵硬不敢稍动，考虑良久才将手掌覆上他没有伤痕的后颈，聊以安慰。

 

这宁静的时刻，彷彿整个宇宙都凝止运转，呱噪的鸟虫鸣叫亦消失了。

 

「痛?」Thor压低嗓子，轻悄悄的，问了这个愚蠢问题。

 

Banner的声音渗出不可思议的笑意，「你到底有没有睁开眼?我现在像一只快要流干血、准备祭祀的牛，你觉得呢?」

 

「我作为神明，绝对不会想要这样砍得血肉模糊的祭品，至少不是你这副鬼样子的，要求退货。」

 

不好笑，一点都不好笑。

但是他们轰天大笑，笑弯了腰，笑出了眼泪，很久以来第一次笑得这么畅快。

 

Banner扶着手臂，一边平复呼吸一边雪雪呼痛，「痛痛痛...」

Thor脱下黑色连帽外套，小心翼翼从后包裹好友的肩膀。

  
  
Banner推拒，「会弄脏...」

Thor无所谓耸耸肩，「你这样子回大厦，会把大家吓得够呛。」

Banner接受了好意，双手攥紧外套，顺从地拉上拉链，「全部伤口在回去之前就会复原了，放心。」

 

二人紧挨着走回去，阳光正炽，Thor手痒替他兜上帽子。

 

「所以我們也要換裤子吗?」Banner突发奇想。

 

「什么?」

 

「我的裤子也有血迹，你要脱下来给我换吗?」

 

「嘿，你的裤子可不是我的负责范围。」

 

气氛变得沉重，Thor后悔自己的口直心快，因为他们同时想到失踪外太空的Stark。

Banner敛下眼眉，盯着不断后退的沙石路，缓缓说「他没事的，我知道。」

 

「对，那混蛋死不了。」

 

「Point Break让你记恨到现在?」

 

「谁叫我不是The Strongest Avengers?」

 

他们都笑了，今天的第二次真正的笑，是个好肖头。

翌日，Stark被Captain Marvel救回来了。

 

3

所有事情正逐渐好转。

Thanos与黨羽弹指化灰，他们又一次拯救了世界，代价是搞乱了几个平衡世界的时间线。

博士将伤重几乎不治的Stark抬进仿生箱，救回了大半器官在爆炸边缘的他。

后来，两个疯狂科学家利用超前的科技加上Star Lord的宇宙知识，成功复活了Gamora 跟 Nat；他们近来正积极重制Vision，而Thor准备随时落一道雷帮忙「接生」；Loki也被救回来了，困在神盾局的监牢，很不爽但是活得好好的，让他放下了心头大石。

 

地球又一次充满了活力，而他发现自己已深深爱上了...啤酒与薯片。  
每天在Valkyrie的辅助下主理完Asgard的政事，他就会扭开电视球赛，窝在柔软的豆豆沙发，在大肚子搁上一盘花生米，开始深宵的欢乐放纵生活。

他们都说他吃得太多，毫无节制，他不以为然。

他喜欢嘴唇忙碌、放空脑袋的感觉。

 

前不久，Doc Green来访（这样称呼Banner只因他现在能转换几个形态:人类Banner，绿色Hulk，融合版的Doc Green，用不同名字更好区分)，一招呼他坐下来，半张沙发立即塌陷，绿色肌肉与自己的手臂肉互相推挤。

  
虽然很担心家具的維修费用，但Thor懒得挪动庞大的身躯，于是他们就这样紧贴着躺平，享受得来不易的悠闲人生。

他们有一搭没一搭地聊天，他问Doc Green怎么有空过来? 他说跟Stark吵架了。  
Thor八卦的兴致立即来了，背部坐直了三厘米，双眼发光。

「Stark非要给Vision安装Penis，还要问Wanda意见，被我喝止了，他委屈了。」Doc Green生气地脱下眼镜眼镜，揉揉眉心。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈!」Thor开怀大笑，全身脂肪一起高频率颤动，很是有趣。

 

他拆开酸洋葱奶油味薯片递给好友，Doc Green犹豫再三，用指甲轻轻托起一片，放在嘴里，咀嚼几秒之后，瞳孔因美味而放大。

「配搭啤酒，简直是人间最高享受!」Thor欢呼，拎起一支冰冻啤酒，用牙齿咬开瓶盖，递上去。

 

Doc挑起眉头，仍然没有拒绝，「无伤大雅。」

－－Banner已能够跟Hulk充分沟通，不用害怕Hulk因为受到任何刺激而跳出来搞破坏。

他咕噜咕噜的灌下苦涩的酒，仰天呼一口气，瞇起双眼感受麦香在喉咙间滋滋冒泡，「真爽快!」

 

客厅只保留一豆灯跟电视映出的灿烂光影，酒精与零食整无限量供应。

  
他们谈起过往，回忆很久以前与Hela那场艰难的战役、聊起很多旧友，包括古怪的Grandmaster、室友Daryl、曾经失去了又归来的人们、还有那些拼了命挽救却再也救不回来的人们，有时笑得肺也要撕裂了，有时戳到痛处便沉默下来，眨眨酸涩眼角，把悲哀和着酒咽下肚子......

「所以你跟Valkyrie，嗝，你们还好吗?」Doc Green喝多了有点大舌头。

「她很好...」Thor的双眼失去焦点，迟钝的脑袋过了几秒才搞清楚问题，「噢!我们不是...嗯没有在一起。」

 

「嗯哼。」

他们混喝了些陈年威士忌，Doc Green晕呼呼的，摊软在地毯上傻傻咧齿。

Thor用脚跟踢一踢那拱起似绿色小山的厚背，「那你呢?」

 

「我?」老友像听到什么爛俗的笑话，「小孩子喜欢我，大人可不，怕我失控捏破他们的喉咙，说不定有天我真的会这样做....」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你就应该这样做! 隔壁街区那零食店老板，每次都偷偷多收我运费，就决定捏他吧!」

「好，就捏他了!!」Doc Green佯装愤怒，握起虚软的拳头，往空中挥两下，又无力垂下来。

 

「噗....忽然想起我俩就像Prince Charming 跟Shrek，哈哈哈哈哈...」Doc Green笑说。

「现在的人不再相信童话了，没人想跟瞎了眼的国王一起。」Thor搔搔凌乱的金发。

「也没人会跟绿色怪兽一起...哈哈」Doc Green自嘲，意识愈来愈迷糊...

 

Thor含在嘴唇中嘟嚷「谁说得准呢...」

 

夜更深，两人胃部已装不下更多垃圾食物跟饮料，躺得四平八稳，晾在昏睡边缘，倦得抬不起一根手指...

 

「Hey...Vision一直很爱模彷我，那长长的披风，记得吗? Stark说得对，你该帮他装一根很粗很大的...像我一样，他会很幸福的...」Thor勉强伸手拍了他肩膀一下，被自己的幽默逗笑了。

 「Fuck Off!」好友笑著，发出沙哑得滑稽的声音。

 

.....他们累极一起睡下了。

 

4

翌日天蒙亮，Thor被膀胱的压迫感催醒了。

急急忙忙从厕所跑回昨晚睡觉的位置，发现老友已变回人类的样子，埋在一堆毯子中安静熟睡，与Doc Green高壮形态对比，显得格外迷你。

他出神地望了很久，想到飞船上那一晚，又轻手轻脚钻入毯子边角，继续甜梦。

 

5

Banner暂住一段时间，每天跟着他胡吃海喝，畅谈地球以至宇宙的大小趣事。

日复一日，Thor最喜欢的活动是半躺在沙发，身边围着零食跟饮料堆起来的「城堡」，投入游戏世界疯狂厮杀，将敌人砍得头破血流、骨肉横飞，无论胜利或输掉也会跳起来大吼大叫，玩得眼都红了，仿若真正置身战场，经常玩到凌晨，睡了几个小时又拖着没精打采的身躯，跟Valkyrie讨论必要的政事。而Banner則义无反顾全天侯陪着他，就连身材也丰腴起来，养出了小肚腩。

 

直到有一晚......

他俩全神贯注地玩实时网上大屠杀的游戏，Banner甫开局没多久就死了，却迟迟没有按下「复活」键，急得Thor盯着倒数的画面大喊「按复活、按复活!!」，几乎想把他的操控器抢过来，但Banner只是安静地等待倒数完毕。

「Shit!你到底发什么神经!!?」  
眼见他们的队伍全军覆没，Thor暴跳如雷，将操控器摔在地上!

Banner镇定如常，双手交握看着他，缓缓覆述「你到底在发什么神经?」

即使Banner现在不会随便变绿，但是当他压低声线时，还是会令人不寒而栗，就連泛白的髮絲都滲出壓迫力。  
Thor也不想惹恼好友，尴尬地说，「呃我是有点激动，没事，再开一局吧...Okay...Okay...」

  
他笨拙地捡起地上的操控器，只是简单一个弯腰动作也有点吃力，正要重新开局，却被博士温柔地按住了手臂。

 

他问道 ** **「Thor，你知道创伤后压力反应包括失眠、易怒跟暴食吗?」****

 

Thor完全愣住了，这一刻才明白了博士千里迢迢过来的目的。

 

「不知道。」Thor回答极快，倔强地撇开视线，「我没有什么创伤症侯群，那是Stark的老毛病，你搞错人了。」

 

「就是因为我长年陪在他身边，所以我认得出来。」對比他的煩躁，Banner的嗓音顯得更柔和稳定，言語中向他抛了一条能轻易攀登的繩子，「我也吃得太多，变得胖胖的了，我们找天一起去海边跑步，好吗?」

 

「你不是来陪老友吃喝玩乐的吗?怎么忽然变成了心理咨询?」Thor提高声调，愈來愈不耐烦，「我没情绪病! 我们杀了Thanos，打了场完美的胜仗，救回地球一半生命，大部份Asgardians 撑过来了开展了新生活.......我完全没事。」

 

「在胜仗之前，我们也打了很多惨烈的败仗，这些我跟你都没法遗忘，但它们不该累积成心结。」

 

「我不知道你为什么好端端忽然提起这些！呃你先回去吧!」Thor心烦意乱，抓挠凌乱的长发，只想尽快停止讨论。

 

「你想叫我回复仇者大厦?回紐約?」Banner抬眼望着他。

 

「什么!? 当然不是，我是叫你回、呃回睡房...」Thor愣住，被他唬到。  
他从没想过吵几句便要撂博士走，被他忽然要离开的提议吓了一跳，又因为后半句完全失去气势而恨死了自己。

 

「好的，晚安。」Banner从善如流，很快收拾了一下便往自己睡房走去。

Thor打死也不会错认他漏出嘴角的得逞微笑。

 

「我不会去跑步，我绝对绝对不去!」  
他思考半晌，单手圈嘴向走廊传话，挽回所剩无几的面子。

 


	2. 下

7

「你知道是谁在我最低谷时帮助了我吗?」

「我...我我不知道，是Nat?」

 

****「不，是你。」** **

 

8

－－他们跑步。

 

New Asgard有一条缱绻着海岸的大道，阳光普照时沙石与浪涛互映出闪烁光点，很美。

Bruce拖着Thor来跑步好几天了，Thor虽然极不愿意锻练，但又没有更好的拒绝理由，只好含泪挥别沙发共生体，痛苦地踏上了连空气都会烫伤人的跑步径，用消极态度迎接一切挑战。

「不行...哈呼...不行!」

Thor汗流如瀑，发髻变得散乱，发丝黏在浑圆脸颊旁，每层叠起来的赘肉都积着热汗。  
他双手握着膝盖半蹲，平复急促的喘息......他怀疑自己再跑下去就会停止呼吸了。

 

「你今天才跑了两公里...呼...」跑在前头的博士煞停，向他递上水樽。

平日缺少运动的Banner也绝不轻松，但至少身形比较轻盈，不会累成一滩。

 

「这该死的夏天，我快热溶了...」  
Thor绝望地发现连清水都被晒热了，滑进喉咙一点都不降温解渴，身体每寸肌肉都在叫嚣酸痛、养尊处优的脂肪也在疯狂抗议。

 

「对，好热，今天有三十五度。」Banner掀起白色排汗衫，单手搧风，有点头昏脑胀。

「天气环境恶劣，我们得策略性暂缓任务，回去从长计议下一步..嗄嗄...」Thor一逮到机会就想回家享受空调、大啖可乐跟西瓜。

 

博士不赞同地摇头，拎起他沉重的手腕察看表面上的心跳数字，「不行，至少再跑两公里，你快跌出燃脂心率了，快跑起来。」

「不~~~~~~~~~」Thor仰天哀嚎，被阳光刺痛了眼帘。  
为什么他一个本该蔑视万物的神祇要活得如此悲惨，啊啊!

「走吧。」Banner用毛巾擦走汗珠，摆动着手肘跑开了。

 

Thor迫于无奈拖动身躯，怨恨地盯着博士的背影，第一百次问自己为什么不落场雷雨破坏一切就完事了，但他又不想冒着被Banner识穿的风险，而且他一定会识穿的。

「唉......」一个无助又憋屈的国王，愁眉苦脸地小碎跑起来。

 

9

这样委曲求全又跑了几天。

 

「Ban...Banner、呼，那边有个雪糕摊，你看到吗...?」  
Thor双眼发光，好似身陷地狱深处忽然被一道来自天堂的曙光照耀，兴奋得肚腩颤抖。

 

「哪里?我看不见，你也看不见。」Banner将手掌压在眼眸上方挡阳，目光精准锁定远处的雪糕摊，睁眼说瞎话，「继续跑。」

 

「等等...等!」Thor吞咽疯狂泛滥的口水，感觉自己已经接近弥留，细胞在高强度运动下萎缩，现在生死存亡都系于一个雪糕筒上。  
他手忙脚乱扯住博士的衣摆，像个可怜兮兮的饥荒小孩。

「他在跟我们打招呼，身为一个爱民如子的国王，我不能置之不理，对吧?」

 

「看来你特别偏爱开雪糕店的子民，刚才跑过几个努力锻鍊的子民，你都懒得搭理呢?」  
Banner无奈转头，果然看到雪糕店老板已经走出摊位，偶遇巨星般嗨到不行，兴奋地挥手。

 

两位「超级巨星」习惯成自然，同步率超高地举起手掌，左右挥两挥，勾起职业笑容。

 

老板得到回应，蹦蹦跳跳从摊档旁举起一幅大形横幅，上面是七彩缤纷的「Hulk笑得甜蜜蜜」跟「Thor威风澟澟」甜筒宣传图，并指着图片向他们招手。

 

「Wow，Banner你看，他在举着Banner(横幅) 耶...」Thor忍俊不禁，说起烂笑话。

 

「嗯哼，不好笑。」Banner太了解Thor，单手预先抓着他汗衣后摆，免得他头脑一热、什么也不管就投奔过去。

 

「他似乎想我们签名，只是举手之劳没理由拒绝...」Thor双眼发直，满目只载得下冰凉甜点，犹如傀儡，脚步不由自主向小店迈去。

 

「别．过．去。」Banner向老板维持着灿烂的笑容弧度，侧头从嘴角漏出轻声警告。

 

「一个英明的国王不该无视子民的诉求!!」Thor义正言严，扬起活力四射的大白牙笑容，「我要过．去．签名了!」  
  
他把心一横，毫无预警拔腿狂奔，啪躂啪躂往雪糕摊直冲，扯得拉着他的博士差点摔个狗吃屎!!!

 

「喂!!」  
Banner没法阻止一个二百斤的孩子对食物的极致渴求，遗留原地看着那欢脱的背影，顿感非常心累。

 

10

与雪糕横幅合照完毕，Banner用银色笔签下大名，听老板喋喋不休赞颂他们拯救世界的英雄事迹，不时点头微笑。

「嗯签完了，我们差不多该走了。」

 

老板拎着两根甜筒要送赠他们，「谢谢签名!大家都非常崇拜你们，这两款以你们命名的雪糕最受欢迎，经常断货，想尝尝吗?」  
  
「不用客...」Banner早料到事情会如此发展。

 

 ** **「谢谢!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!」**** ** **  
**** Thor欢天喜地，光速接过两根甜点，声音近距离在耳边轰炸，几乎完爆了Banner的耳膜，让他的头脑嗡嗡作响。

 

Banner被吼得头痛，在老板看不到的角度死命瞪他。

 

「呜哇，不要生气，不要变绿...最多 ** **给你舔一下我那根**** ，一定超好吃的。」Thor抱着朝思暮想的的甜品不放，如临大敌，大有跟它们同生死、共存亡的况味。

 

「...................................」

 

「不要吗? 那... ** **我们可以互相吃彼此那根**** 。」

 

「...................................」

好了，在新生Vision拥有三十岁人类智商之前，绝不能让他靠近这 ** **怪叔叔**** ，不然会把他那些不经意的糟糕词组学了去。

博士在心中默默决定。

 

11

「你看这个Little tiny小拳拳多可爱!我的那根还插着闪电巧克力牌!」

  
他们坐在木椅上面临大海，Thor欣赏两个加码雪糕球上的装饰牌，啧啧称奇，连声音也不自觉提高了很多，他舐了一口Hulk绿色雪糕，被冻得瞇起双眼、笑逐颜开。

  
「噢~~好吃，原来是蜜瓜味的!还有香脆的坚果!」

Banner看他像如获至宝的小孩子，对地球所有事物都怀抱赤子之心，没好气笑了出来，低头慢慢品尝Thor口味雪糕。  
老实说，他心底也想吃甜品，只是拉不下面子。

「你的好豪华，上面还加了金箔，雪糕是柠檬味的。」

 

「金子?中庭人竟然还吃金子?」

 

「来，小心沾上胡子。」Banner递过去，Thor凑上嘴舐走了一小片，反覆咀嚼，皱起眉头抱怨「没味道。」

 

「哈哈，没味道的，只是好看。」Banner看着他那副受到辜负的样子笑了。

 

微咸的海风吹拂，扬起衣摆，二人伴着美景愉快地品甜，心情飞扬。

 

「诶，我们这样『三天打鱼、两天晒网』是不行的吧。」  
博士对着鼓起的胃腩认真反省，同时将曲奇脆筒的最后一小角抛进嘴里。

 

「那是什么意思?」Thor听不太懂谚语。

 

Banner拎起手机，点点按按一轮，将屏幕转向Thor，微微笑「就是这个意思。」

 

「哈?」Thor看到月历上原本没行程的日子，密密麻麻加满了「跑步日」的标示，脸都垮下去了。

 

12

后来他们好几次跑步都会「碰巧」遇上这流动雪糕摊，老板也会热情地招待他们冰点冻饮。

Banner私下问过Valkyrie，知道这是Thor拜托老板在同个位置开档的小把戏，于是他让Valkyrie劝老板将位置一直挪到海滨长廊的末端，那里人头涌涌，生意会更好。

当Thor发现他必须跑满五公里才能与心爱的甜品重聚时，简直万念俱灰。

 

13

时间流逝，他们从夏天跑到深秋。  
Banner的身形基本回复原样，Thor虽然勤力运动节食，仍没法完全甩走啤酒肚。

天气转凉，在海边跑步难免潮湿寒冷，刚冒出的热汗很快又被吹凉了，虽然一人一神都很难生病，但为了健康着想，Banner打算过几天便移师室内运动场继续健身(Thor的民望太高了，大概每天都要跟市民合照、签名到手软)。

看着Thor在前头努力跑步，从前膨胀浮肿的身材逐渐显现出线条，肩背也瘦薄得多，只差中央肥胖还需时削减，博士不禁欣慰。

  
「轰隆!」阴暗的天空忽然砍下几道闷雷，二人默契十足地对望一眼，Thor无辜至极，眉眼都塌下来了，「我发誓不是我。」

「我知道啦。」博士失笑，「先去避雨吧。」

话甫说完，大雨倾盆，两人被淋得浑身湿透，大声哀号，逃窜向几百米外的凉亭避雨。

 

有瓦摭头，他们急忙用毛巾抹拭湿发，透气的运动服黏在身上，让体温流失得更快，起了浑身鸡皮疙瘩。

「快穿外套...」  
二人手忙脚乱在背包寻找外套--那是Stark industries最新研发的保暖纤维外套，体积轻薄，能折叠似个火柴盒，方便携带，一披上身便散发出最适恒温。

 

「午安，我的王，Banner先生。」  
凉亭深处原来坐着一位避雨的女士，跟他们不惶多让，衣服被雨水溅得半湿，聊胜于无地抱着手袋取暖，向他们笑着打招呼。

Banner向这位装扮优雅的妇人问好，细心地发现到她冷得嘴唇煞白，便将手中的「小盒子」递上去。  
外套聪明地跟随女士的体型调节大小，体贴地包覆肌肤，让女士惊喜不已，脸色也因为温暖而变回红润，连声道谢。

博士摆摆手，表示别客气，抱着双臂搓动。  
「呼~」每次的吐纳都凝结成雾气。

 

Thor将一切看进眼底，趁Banner不觉，握起他的手，往掌心塞进自己的外套盒子。

外套感应到启动讯号，不够两秒便弹出来完美覆盖Banner身上，银蓝色的布料十分酷炫。

「那你呢?」Banner有点惊讶，但是他俩多年互相照应，不难猜到以Thor的性格，会毫不犹豫将外套给他。

 

「我不冷。」Thor低头榨干长发的水滴，嗓子冷成抖音。

「你每次说谎都不看我。」Banner无奈。

 

「好吧，我确实有点冷，但你更需要保暖，我是神，不会生病。」Thor撅起嘴，幸幸然被识穿。  
  
「你在这生活久了，说不定也逐渐跟我们同化了。」Banner不再抗拒好意，轻声道谢。

 

女士灵光一闪，拎出食盒，说是给孙女准备的点心做多了，要请他们吃一点。

「是我们传统的芝士小甜糕，我相信国王小时候也吃过不少。」

 

「哇喔...芝士甜糕，我好久没吃了...」Thor看着金黄色微焦的圆型小糕，柔软又可爱，想象它们在舌头融化的美味，快滴出口水。

  
但是他不敢轻举妄动，来回看看Banner，又看蛋糕，又看Banner。  
直到Banner点头应允，他才激动得差点跳起来，嘴角快咧上耳尖，开心地拎起一块，恶作剧地塞进博士嘴里，然后自己吃一块。

「我竟然忘了带你吃这个! 小时候Loki常常为了它跟我大打出手!」

 

奶香四溢，口腔充满着芝士幼滑的甜香，几乎不用咀嚼便化开了，味道确实很惊艷。

「跟你童年吃的一样吗?」Banner问。

 

「是的! 」Thor沉醉在回忆的甜蜜中，转头诚恳地说，「谢谢您，女士，您的厨艺非常高明。」

大雨滂沱，三人相谈甚欢，妇人最后将整盒点心也送了给他们。

 

14

直到雨势逐渐变小，妇人被丈夫接走了。  
Thor冒细雨跑到便利店买了一把折伞，撑开，自然地挨着Banner的肩膀，免得他淋湿。

他们散步回家，Thor盯着藕断丝连的雨丝沉默下来，蔚蓝的眼眸载满愁绪。  
博士敏感地察觉到他的情绪变化，试探性轻问「想到你母后了?」

 

「嗯，她长得很像她，我刚才一时愣住了，看清楚才发现不是，哈哈...我太想她了。」

 

「你想谈谈吗?」

 

「我好像没有跟任何人说过，但是说出来也没什么...我跟小兔子回仙宫收集圣石时，跟母后重遇了...」

「呃Rocket其实是浣熊...」作为顶尖生物学家，Banner忍不住打岔。

 

「我知道，但他的暱称是小兔子，他也很喜欢。」

「哦，最好是。」

 

15

「然后...我就跟Banner说了我跟小兔子在仙宫发生的事...最后还忍不住啜泣，天哪我太感性了...」  
Thor鼻子酸涩不已，眼角灼热，不得不双眼望天，手掌不断向自己煽风，意图平复情绪。

「他安慰了我很久，之后我们一起吃传统牛助骨汤锅，我做的，绝对有仙宫大厨七成功力，Banner也很喜欢、还感动得眼湿湿，你尝尝...」

Loki掀开锅盖，看到里面焦黑得像碳的两条骨头浸在黏糊橘色酱汁里，面无表情地一脚踢到远处，转而拎起芝士甜糕慢慢吃。  
他确定那绿色巨兽不是在感动这锅的美味，而是感动自己拥有超强复原力，历经此劫生存下来了。

「博士说我愿意剖开心声代表逐渐释怀了，确实我也觉得舒服了很多...嗯然后他前天回去了，因为Stark说再留在实验室通宵达旦，Pepper会穿上盔甲杀了他，但是我们约定在复仇者大厦的圣诞派对再见...  
  
Loki按熄了牢房的通话器，手肘托在后脑勺躺平，讨个耳根清静 ; 看着哥哥在玻璃落地窗外狂擤鼻水，指手画脚地描述近来生活种种，翻出夸张的白眼，模仿他说话的样子，「Banner 吧啦吧啦..Banner 吧啦吧啦...」

 

很习惯弟弟用看待笨蛋的目光鄙视自己，Thor也不在意没有回应，如此绘影绘声地倾诉良久，直到探监时间结束的铃声响起。

Thor深吸口气，平复激动情绪，「好了，你乖乖的别闹事，我下星期再来看你...」

 

Loki见他要离开，倾前按开通话器，「我要麦当劳新出的蜜桃新地，两杯。」

这是他从报章上看到的新品宣传，不得不承认蝼蚁们做的甜品还可以。

 

「嗯，蜜桃新地...」Thor认真地写在记事本上。

 

Loki狡黠的目光一闪，愉悦地说「还有，我很高兴Asgard皇室从此绝后了，省了我报仇的功夫。」

 

「什么?」Thor不知道弟弟又想玩什么把戏。

 

****「你喜欢上那只绿色怪兽了，白痴。」** **

Loki眨眨单眼，惟恐天下不乱。

 

16

「轰隆!」「轰隆!!」

 

雷阵雨啪躂啪躂撃打在窗上，滑下豆大水点，Banner双手包握咖啡杯，望得出神。

「天气预报今天晴朗。」

 

Stark放下盔甲模型，捏动酸痛的后颈，与他一同望窗，「可能是我们老友雷大胖在发神经。」

刚说完，Banner的手机便疯狂震动，上头是Thor搞怪吐舌的大头照，「Speak of the 'God' !」

 

Banner接住Stark抛来的手机，按开通话，笑问「嘿!这奇怪的雷是你打的吗?」

 

「我、嗯...可能是?」Thor的声音夹杂哇啦哇啦的雨声，显得很模糊。

 

「你在室外吗?你在淋雨?」Banner疑惑不已。

 

「我在跑步...呼哈...」

那头的Thor确实气喘嘘嘘，彷彿已跑了好几公里。

 

「坚持锻鍊是很好，但别太勉强，冻着了还是会难受。」

 

「好...别担心，我打来是想确定，我们是约在下个月24号吗? 我可以提前些日子过来吗?...」

 

「应该没问题，大厦一直保留着你的房间。」博士望Stark一眼，好友拉着上衣比划，他会意地说「记得派对的穿着要求是圣诞毛衣，你有吗?」

 

「那是什么?」

 

「我带你去买吧，保证我们会是全场最丑的，我们一定要拿到大奖!」

  
Stark贴在手机旁、鼓起脸颊发出「Bu~~~~~~~~」的不屑声音，被Banner笑着推挤肩膀。

 

「对了，那你几时过来?」

 

「明天。」

 

「What!???????也太早了吧!」一直偷听的Stark惊叫。

 

17

Thor回复仇者大厦暂住了一段时间，跟每个人都相处得轻松自然，惟独面对自己总是眼神闪躲、言词结巴、欲言又止。  
Banner察觉好友心神不寧，关心他好几次都推搪没事，实在无从入手。

这天，他俩在大厦后方的森林晨跑完毕，午膳后便到时代广场购物。  
首先买了两件图案不一但同样丑得惨绝人寰的圣诞毛衣--七彩的粗冷材质，印着笑容诡异的圣诞老人，拖着一只眼珠突出快要过劳死的鹿，虽然不明白是什么恶趣味，但是博士拎着毛衣笑个不停，笑得瞇起眼睛，Thor便毫无异议地买下来了。

接下来，博士带他走进一家高级男士服饰店，欧陆式装潢令人如沐春风。

Banner仔细挑选不同架子上的悠闲时装，对现代服装没什么研究的Thor搔着大胡子跟着他闲逛，顺便挡住想过来推销的店员。  
比较了众多款式跟布料，Banner终于选好两件同款的细线针织毛衣，很干净利落的V领直身设计，分别是蓝绿色跟深蓝色。

这毛衣的尺寸对照博士身型略嫌太大，Thor挣扎是否要提出?又猜测这是否中庭人的流行衣着Style?

 

岂料Banner忽然拎起衣服在他身上比划，曲起的手指骨节偶尔会摩擦到胸膛，每一下不经意的触碰都会引起「静电」。  
  
Thor强装镇静呼一口气，但是心跳瞬即加快，体内电流横冲直撞，指隙甚至「滋波」闪过银色微火光，只好背起手隐藏。

  
他还是改不了情绪过于激动便满身溢电的尴尬恶习，就像个发电厂，他不禁担忧外面是否开始变天了?

 

「我觉得...对你来说有点太大了...」Thor每个音都是捏着喉咙发出来的。

「嗯，但对你来说刚刚好。」博士比他矮得多，得踮起脚尖，才能把毛衣边角铺平。

他为何从没发觉，好友的发旋那么可爱?

 

「我想送衣服给你。」Banner仰头对他微笑，眼角的皱纹全摺起来。

该死，Banner才是他们之中懂得「放电」那一个。

 

「为什么...忽然?」Thor肯定自己心脏停顿了一秒，血管中流淌的是三月闷雷，耳蜗里变本加厉响起细碎隆隆声。

 

「你在我最需要时送过三件衣服给我，披风、外套跟雨衣，记得吗?」博士在两个颜色之中犹豫不决，示意他去试衫，「而且你在Asgard的衣服穿太久了，每件都有破洞，是时候换新的了。」

 

「嗯嗯，好。」Thor爽快答应，因为他该死的想要Banner送他的什么都好。

 

Thor顺从地去更衣室，套上柔软舒适的毛衣。  
虽然很合身，但是自己仍然是中胖身材，布料贴着肚腩微微突起，不知道博士会否不满他的锻鍊成果?  
又笑自己想太多了，Banner一开始催促他减肥本就不是因为身形，而是关心他的心理健康。

 

「嗯...还是蓝色衬你，因为 ** **你的眼睛是大海的颜色**** 。」博士托着下巴，难以取舍，「虽然绿色也很不错，你觉得呢?」

 

从来没人说过，他的眼睛是大海的颜色。

「蓝的。」Thor后脑被自己电得有点麻。

 

顺利付款完毕，还买了驰名的点心当下午茶，他们一踏出商场便发现万里无云的天气，骤变雷电交加。

Thor不慌不忙地拎出早有预备的折伞。

 

「哈哈，便利店的伞! 你还带过来纽约了，Stark家还没有那么穷好吗?」Banner笑了。

  
Thor得意地挑眉，在狭小的伞面下搂住Banner的肩膀往外走，同时护好手中的礼物纸袋－－重要的东西可不能淋湿了。

 

「你好像早知道会打雷下雨一样?」

 

「我是掌管什么的神?」

 

「嗯...我猜猜看，是啤酒零食的神?」

 

18

圣诞日中午，Avengers在复仇者大厦的公共层先开了个家庭派对，大家穿着色彩刺眼又可爱的毛衣合照，都玩得很疯。

Thor现身的时候，大家的下巴都掉了，因为他把长发剪短了、整齐地系在后方，胡子也修回本来模样，身型完全回复紧实的肌肉型，跟全盛时期别无二致，潇洒帅气，自带皇族公子的磁场。

 

「嘿，你完全配不上这件毛衣，你一点都不丑!」  
Banner瞪大眼眸，不敢置信地戳他腹部，已没有了回弹的软肉感，只有硬绷绷的肌肉，「你干什么去了?」

「只是拎着锤子往宇宙绕了几圈。」Thor也顺势搭向Banner的肩膀，笑容满面。  
其实在宇宙飞翔消耗的热量，即使几分钟都比跑半天多，但是他之前一直没有说，因为他喜欢跟博士相处的时光。

「亏我们还跑了那么久...」减肥对活了几千年的神族来说只是眨眼功夫，他觉得那么多个日夜的锻鍊都被骗了。

「但是，是你让我打起精神、愿意开始锻鍊的，别忘记这个。」

Banner哂笑，不再计较「那你还吃蛋糕吗?就是那些糖霜、奶油、糖渍水果和焦糖脆脆混合而成的致肥物。」

「奉陪。」

 

趁着大家智力回归幼儿园互喷香槟，Thor用眼神示意Banner跟他走到角落。  
他难得腼腆，拎出一个系上丝带的礼物盒，清清喉咙「送你的圣诞礼物，希望喜欢。」

Banner喜出望外，没预料不谙人类习俗的Thor竟然会给他准备礼物，「谢谢，我可以拆开来看吗?」

Thor做出了请便的手势，于是Banner打开盒盖，里面静静躺着那件绿色的毛衣。

「这是...」

 

「这是森林的颜色，你肌肤的颜色。」

 

「好贴心。」Banner伸手抚摸那柔滑喱士咩质感，彷彿掌心也会被吸进去，「我又欠你一件衣服了。」

 

「我们可以、或许可以一起穿?」Thor捏捏鼻子，忐忑不安、掌心冒汗，彷彿问着人生最重要的问题。

 

「好。」Banner勾起温暖的笑，然后又想到「噢，Hulk要妒忌死了。」

 

19  
派对接近尾声，投票选出穿着「最丑圣诞毛衣」的人可以向主办人Stark要一个愿望，而这殊荣意外落在Banner头上。  
  
Banner得逞地向Stark举杯，Stark便觉大难临头。

 

「行! 我俩谁跟谁，我懂你! 我会买你苦苦恳求了三个月的离子碰撞机，明天送到你实验室!」

Stark先声夺人，意图利诱。

  
「首先，我没有苦苦恳求，那架机你无论如何也会买的。」Banner潇洒地一口喝尽果汁，啪躂放下玻璃杯，「我要你穿着那件最丑毛衣接Morgan下课，连续十天，每天跟一个家长合照。」

 

「FUCK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!你这恶毒的男人!」众人哄堂大笑，Stark仰天哀嚎，还没有嚎个够，便被Pepper狠狠地踩了一脚，「别说脏话。」

Stark立即反省过来，对着精灵地眨着眼睛、学习力奇高的女儿解释，「我是说 ** **Hug you****! 来，我要抱一抱亲爱的Uncle Banner!」

 

「抱抱!」Stark张开双臂，姿态夸张地向Banner奔去，二人交换了一个温馨的拥抱。

 

「我恨你。」Stark在他耳边亲切地说。

「我知道。」Banner笑得非常开怀，用力拍他背脊「也恨你喔。」

 

这个拥抱有点久，Banner疑惑。

「等等，你这角度看不到，比卡超现在瞪得我像杀弟仇人，我们抱久一点，让他眼睛脱窗。」

「噗。」

 

19

晚上的酒会更加盛大，Stark广邀了战友、神盾局熟人跟亲属，衣香鬓影，斛筹交错。

大家都脱下圣诞毛衣，换上了比较正式的衣裳。

 

「你怎么一个人在这里笑得这样恶心?」  
Clint到吧台拎酒，发现Thor已喝得半醉，倚在高脚椅旁笑得尤其像个傻子。

  
他顺着好友迷蒙的眼神望向远方，只见人头挤拥中，惟二的熟人是Banner跟Cap站着闲聊。

「Banner跟Cap?有什么好笑的?」  
他不明白，团队中两个最正经的人在聊天，谈论内容不外乎世界形势变化跟厨艺进展，当中抽不出一滴幽默细胞，他只要看这画面一秒能打十个呵欠。

「嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿!嘿嘿嘿!」

Thor大概这样陶醉地笑了半分钟，Clint满脸黑线、想掉头就走，他才像透露什么小秘密似的贴着他耳边说，「我跟Banner穿的是同款...」

Clint金晴火眼，果然看到博士的西装外套下的线衫款式跟Thor相同，「所以?」  
他的眼珠自动往后脑环游了一圈，后悔自己为什么要淌进这醉汉的混乱逻辑里，他现在向后慢慢退开还来得及吗?

 

Thor却扔下了一枚超级大炸弹，

****「我们穿情侣装...嘿嘿嘿!」** **

 

「噗!!!!!!!!!!」Clint口中的白酒像喷泉一样洒到半空，精神立即来了，憋笑到颤抖，「...怎么说?你们在一起了?」

 

「那是我送他的圣诞礼物，他穿上了。」Thor语调暧昧，好似在责怪Clint愚笨。

 

 Clint的气管因为压抑笑意而漏出奇怪的声音，「你知道他穿同款的惟一原因，是因为你送了他同款吧?」

 

Thor被酒精薰得迟滞的脑袋转不过来，疑惑道「但是、但是...你们中庭人不是有收下同款衣服，等于接受追求的传统吗?还有那个...对...Boyfriend Shirt...穿着情侣装等于公开关系，我们现在就发展到这一步...」

 

「嗯嗯，谁跟你说的?」Clint撅起震颤的嘴唇。

 

「Loki跟Valkyrie也是这样说的。」

 

「哦~~我懂了，所以是两个Asgardians向你传授的地球人101。」Clint装作恍然大悟地点头，为免大笑出声捏住大腿肉。

 

 「对!」Thor豪爽地喝一大口啤酒。

 

「好吧，既然这样我们直接问问博士不就好了?」

 

20

「Stark，切了音乐，给我米高峰权限。」

Clint向Stark传信息，同时随手摘掉一个路过侍应的通话器，他知道里面也有扩音功效。

 

「你要搞砸了派对，Pep会杀了我，然后杀了你，再将我鞭尸。」 

 

「我帮你报中午的仇，保证好玩。」

 

「行。」

 

21

轻柔的Jazz歌声忽然被截停，Clint的大嗓子穿越人群召唤Banner。

「Hey!Bruce，我要代Thor问你点事情!」

 

本来在跟Cap热烈讨论全球天气暖化问题，经历Clint一声暴吼，热闹非凡的场面蓦然静下来，好奇目光往自己聚焦。

  
「呃....?」Banner吓得瞪大眼眸，被吃到一半的黑椒牛肉三明冶噎住，幸好Cap当机立断撃拍他的胸口，才能痛苦地吐出来。

 

****「Thor说，你穿他送的同款衣服，就是情侣装，代表你接受他的追求，你怎么回应?」** **

 

「咳咳咳咳!」这下子换Cap被果汁呛到咳嗽。

 

Banner虽然同样惊讶，但一如既往，理智让他很快在思绪混乱中镇定下来。

 

他的目光自然地转向Thor，那双海蓝色的瞳孔闪烁得像钻石，越过人墙紧张地锁定自己，

就像他每次想搜寻Thor的身影，也会发现这神祇眼中早已满载自己的倒影，毫不费力。

 

****他们一开始是Friends from work,** **

****然后是Point Break & The Strongest Avenger,** **

****再来是Prince Charming & Shrek,** **

 

未来呢?

 

Banner慢慢松开眉头，掀动嘴唇...

 

(完)

 

小尾巴:

1 隔天所有报章头版都是「人类史上有纪录以来最大闪电，直劈复仇者大厦，怀疑Thor神力失控!」  
Loki一边吃着新地雪糕，一边悠闲地看报纸。

2 而Stark会跟所有熟人诉苦，还原真相「比卡超忽然全身导电，双眼像灯炮在闪，然后三道雷打碎屋顶玻璃、直劈在他身上! 可怜的小鸟被炸开两百米外开，Pep的妈妈当场昏过去了，全部人以为有外星人来袭，拼命逃跑! 那个混蛋说情绪太激动就会发生这种「小意外」，去他妈的小意外，我这烂摊子至少得收拾半个月，会被Pep唸两辈子，他为什么不下一道电直接劈死我...」

3 完全违反正常天气现象的雷雨下了三天三夜。

**Author's Note:**

> 下章一起跑步步!!噗~!好喜歡他們之間的化學作用!  
> 錘綠(支誼向?) 好冷，希望垂憐這篇，小伙伴們不來Pick一下嗎?  
> 話說整篇Stark的存在感莫名其妙好強噢，老鐵活在台詞中緊盯著你們!!


End file.
